1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling an input device configured to input information by touch operation, and an electronic device including the input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various electronic devices including touch pads that perform input of information by touch operation as input means have been widely used (see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 2011-138218, 2013-186858, 2013-145444, 2013-120593, and the like). For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-138218 has disclosed a notebook type personal computer including a touch pad in addition to a keyboard as input means. Moreover, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-186858 and No. 2013-145444 each have disclosed a steering of an automobile and a camera, each provided with a touch pad as input means, respectively.